In certain applications, paint applied to a surface may be repeatedly changed frequently to accommodate different events or circumstances. For example, two or more sports teams or sporting events may share a common venue. To accommodate different designs (e.g., logos) for the sports teams, one or more first designs may be painted at one or more first locations of the venue prior to a first game (e.g., the end zones of a football field, midfield, or both). After the first game, the one or more first designs may be removed (e.g., abraded from the field or painted over), and one or more second logos may be painted at one or more second locations of the venue for a second game. After the second game, the one or more second designs may be removed and additional designs (e.g., the one or more first designs or other designs for other teams or events) may be painted. Repeatedly painting a surface to have different designs may be expensive, time consuming, labor intensive, harmful to the surface, or combinations thereof.